Tie Me Up Tie Me Down
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Unrelated Sam/Dean. Dean Singer is a cop that finds a Submissive freaking out. Sam is the Submissive and finds the Dom he is looking for when Dean finds him. Sam is being pursued by ex-lover. Dean wants him anyway. Dom/Sub Winchester Love Story!


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**One Shot Fan Fic!**

**Warning: Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Bobby/Rufus. Some language, graphic imagery. Rape is mentioned but not depicted. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here. Dominant/Submissive Relationships. BDSM. Bondage mentioned. Strong sexual imagery so if this bothers you, don't read it!**

**Plot: ****A Dominant/Submissive Winchester Love Story****. **Dean Singer is a beat cop look for a submissive and Sam is looking for a dominant to submit to that will love him. Sam has a secret and someone on his trail, a Dom that he fled from and wants him back. Can Dean save him from his past that pursues him?

And will they lose everything when that Sam's past catches up with them?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam walked into the 'Forbidden Desires' club; a BDSM club. He'd paid for the trial membership, did the interviews and now held his acceptance letter that he knew they would ask to see.

He was looking for a Dom, a dominant to submit to, but only one he chose to. No one forced a Submissive. It was against the rules of it all.

Sam licked a lip nervously, he hadn't been with a Dom since…Gordon, and frankly, he was terrified. But he had needs and this place was supposed to be safe, the safest according to his friends, who were also members here. So he took a breath and went further in, but shied away from the welcoming men who came to meet him. Sam was polite but let them know he wasn't ready, and they gave him space with understanding smiles.

A _skittish_ one. One who had been _hurt_.

This angered them. Who had hurt this man so much he feared the simplest touch? His eyes were beautiful and so was he. But they held _fear_…and need.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hand touched his neck and Sam tensed. It led him on into the room.

He let it, and waited to talk to the man alone. To tell him what he wanted and to see if he could do it. But the man didn't let go and he was leading him to one of the rooms; with the _toys_. Toys that he was _not_ used to; _not_ what he'd came for.

He struggled now, angry and more afraid. The man held him tighter and Sam bucked against the hand as it pressed him to the wall. He cried and whimpered in fear; his body shaking.

He felt the hand leave him and a struggle, then cursing and punches. He turned to see several men hauling his attacker away while the others spoke gently to him to calm him; not daring to touch him at all.

The young Sub had been afraid before, but now he was _terrified_.

Sam broke away and ran out, and they looked to the boss to see what he wanted them to do. The man eyed the fleeing youth and prepared to go talk to him, to ease his fear as best he could. The Dom would _never_ be allowed in his club again! Nor the other clubs; he would make sure of _that _later.

For now he had a hurt Sub to help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean Singer was just a beat cop but he loved the job. Everyone knew and accepted him here and when he saw the man in the car, he worried he might be drunk or something. So he went to check him out.

And found _Sam_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The man was shaking, gripping the steering wheel and his head rested against it as tears fell from his eyes.

He was terrified and freaking out. Dean's eyes swept the car and saw it packed with stuff, and a lived in smell met his nose. Man was living in his car, too. All alone and living in his car. A Submissive if he wasn't mistaken. He wanted to help the man. The car was in the parking lot of 'Forbidden Desires'; he must have been in there. Which made no sense that he was so terrified. It was the safest club on the strip; he knew this for a fact!

Dean took the man's hands and put them on his own thighs, palms down. And turned him toward him. He pushed the man's head down to rest onto his knees. Then rubbed soothing circles on his back until he stopped flinching and went quiet. "It's okay, you're safe. It's okay. No one will hurt you now. Breathe." Dean said gently and saw the tears hit the pavement. "Don't cry. I got you. You're safe. You're totally safe now…"

He felt the tears stop and wiped them off with a napkin he had in his pocket from lunch; the one the waiter had slipped him with his number on it. He wasn't planning on calling him anyway, so no big deal there. "Look at me, it's okay. Let me see your face to wipe it off, okay?" Dean nudged his face up and forgot to breath. His heart forgot to beat. And his entire existence began to dwindle into a fine point, a point that seemed to lead right into those beautiful hazel eyes and full lips he suddenly knew must be soft and firm if they kissed you. Sam's eyes were wide, too.

Both men stared at each other for the longest time now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam looked up. The man sounded nice and he was feeling better thanks to him. So he looked up and froze. His breath caught in his chest and his body tightened with immediate need. His heart stopped for a moment, as if caught in those green eyes. He felt himself pulled to him in the strangest ways. His lips were petals and a soft pink. He could tell they would be smooth and silky when they touched his skin, soft on his lips as they kissed him.

Eventually the man spoke again and Sam remembered to breathe.

"I'm Dean Singer. Officer Dean Singer. I'm the beat cop around here, are you okay?" Dean asked and still couldn't stop staring; but at least he could speak now. Sam had taken his ability to speak and think with one soft look.

"I…I…no." Sam said and moved into him needing the comfort; just knowing he'd be the one to give it. He put his head to Dean's neck and breathed him in, and felt peace fill him. Strong arms held him close and let him stay where he was.

"What happened? What's your name?" Dean asked and sighed happily at the full submission Sam gave him. He'd made him feel safe but…this was _different_. Sam had broken to him instantly and deep down Dean knew he'd broken to him as well. He wanted this man in his life, even if he _had_ just met him.

He was the One. The One Dean was looking for.

He could tell Sam felt the same.

"Sam, Sam Welton. I went to the club to check out the Doms. They said it was safe! Man grabbed me and tried to get me to…do _too_ much. They got him out and I ran here. I'm sorry I freaked so badly. I had a bad experience and it's made it hard to get back into it. I _need_ it but…he scared me so _much!_ I just _couldn't_ try again; until _now_. I shouldn't have gone. Can I stay with you this way for a bit longer?" Sam sighed, "You make me feel better."

"Yes, I'm off in five minutes. Let me make a call, okay?" Dean reassured him, "Stay where you are; it's fine to stay."

"Thanks." Sam said and felt tired now. Suddenly recalling his bed was in the backseat and felt ashamed. "So tired, don't let me go…"

He cried because he knew this wonderful man, a Dom, the one he'd been looking for, would have to leave him and suddenly he didn't want him to. "Keep me? I need you. Love you. Be my Dom, please?"

"Yes, Sam, I'll keep you." Dean soothed him and felt his heart fill with love. "My Baby Boy."

Sam nodded into his neck and slept now, letting it all go. Dean would take care of him; so he left it up to him.

"Dad, it's Dean." Dean listened then added, "No, I'm fine. Got a freaked out sub out here. Guy's gone, right? The one that scared him?" Dean growled, "My Sub! No one hurts my man."

"Son? You just met him, you can't _know_ that…" Bobby said then shook his head. Dean knew it. He always _knew_ what he wanted right off and went after it. It was his way. He was a Dom who had been looking for a Sub to love for a long time. Never choosing anyone for very long.

Until now.

"I do. I'm keeping him." Dean said firmly, running hands through Sam's hair and gently giving kisses to his head there. Hands holding Sam close and caressing him softly. "I'm taking him home with me now. Can you get his car towed to my house for me?"

"Sure, you take care of him. Tell him I'm sorry he got hurt. I hate that he got so scared." Bobby said and meant it. "Does he love you, _too?_"

"Said he did, wanted me to keep him. I think I will, too." Dean said then smiled. "Keeping Sammy."

"_Daddy_…" Sam said happily in his sleep and Dean smiled, "Think he likes the Daddy play, Dad." Dean chuckled.

"You do, too. So that's a good thing." Bobby chuckled, he was glad they found each other. "Can you bring him in so I can meet him? Tell him I'm sorry…" He saw Jo approaching worried, too. She had let her Sub help save Sam, and he had been punched pretty good for it. She was currently leading him to Bobby to help with the bloody nose that looked broke, and the cuts to his pretty lips. "Jo wants to meet him, please see if he'll come see us?"

Dean looked down at Sam, waking him gently, speaking to him, and nodded, "Sam, my Dad owns that club and he's _really_ sorry you got hurt. He wants to apologize and meet you. My cousin does, too. Would you let me take you in briefly to meet them; let them apologize? They would never hurt you. They're my family."

"Okay." Sam said and asked, "Lead me in, okay?"

"Okay." Dean said and got caught in his eyes again, "Can I kiss you first?"

"Please!" Sam said and leaned in, Dean leaned to him. Their lips met and joined, moving together and drawing soft moans from both. Then Dean broke the kiss, "I'm going to love you so _much_, Sammy."

"Me, too." Sam said and smiled. He let Dean help him stand then locked his car. Dean's hand caressed his neck softly, seductive but soothing circles against his skin. He shivered with desire at those touches.

Dean misread it and stopped. So Sam let him know it wasn't a bad shiver. "Don't stop what you were doing. It just made me desire you, that's all. It was a good shiver, Dean."

"Oh." Dean blushed and smiled happily, touching him that way again and Sam sighed happily; glad he was doing it again. "This way, Baby Boy."

"Yes, Daddy." Sam said with a smile and they headed in. The others let them through, and looked at Dean, eyes asking if Sam was okay. Dean nodded to let them know he was. Sam kept his head down and let Dean lead him in, showing he was his Sub now. Possessive touch to his skin. Making his heart and body clench; one with love and one with intense desire now.

Dean saw how hard Sam was and licked a lip. Now _that_ was dick he wanted to _suck_! Man was _huge!_

And he was all _His,: _that huge _dick_ of his, _too!_

He got to his father's table and told Sam to sit. Sam sat on his lap, so he could keep touching Dean, since Sam seemed to need it so much right now.

"I'm Bobby Singer, the owner and Dean's Dad. This is his cousin, Jo Harvelle, her Sub, Ash. He got hurt subduing the guy that attacked you. He'll be okay." Bobby saw Sam's worry and watched as he went to Ash, pulling bandages and small packs of salve from his pockets, using alcohol swabs to clean the cuts and urging him to lean his head back to stop the bleeding in his nose.

"Tell me if it gets hard to breath, it means the blood is blocking something." Sam urged then applied the salve to the cut, putting small strips on the cuts to protect them. "You should let me check those later." He gave him a card. EMT, Sam was an EMT.

A Paramedic. Wow!

Then Sam went back to Dean's lap and sat again, and Dean resumed his touching. Sam smiled happily at that part.

"So you work in an Ambulance?" Dean asked and Sam nodded.

"For now. It's an internship thing. I haven't settled on a career yet." Sam admitted. "I like it but…It doesn't feel like what I'm wanting, you know?"

"I get that. Why are you living in a car?" Dean said and snarled and Sam kissed him to soothe his anger away. It worked. Dean melted into the kiss and totally forgot to be upset. However, he did want to make love to Sam now and saw that was also what Sam was wanting. Good to know they were on the same page on _that_ one.

"Been that way for over a year. I had a place but lost my job and then the benefits failed. I just got this internship. I've been to Medical school, got the degree and all. Just hard to get into it. So now I'm waiting to get into a paid position." Sam admitted, "Was going to get a place once I got the money together; at least a sleeping room or something."

"You got one, Baby. You are going to live with me." Dean said, and Sam looked at him. "You asked me to keep you, and I am. At _my_ place, with _me_." Sam blushed and nodded, giving in. "Good boy, now tell us about this bad Dom that hurt you."

"I, um, not…" Sam said and Dean sighed. He was still afraid of the guy, fucking _jerk!_ "Okay."

They waited for him to speak on his own.

"It was my first time. And he was so nice…at first." Sam said and moved to the floor to put his head on Dean's leg, hugging him hard there. "Then…he _changed._ I like being held down, sometimes partially and sometimes completely, Sometimes cuffed but…he used _shackles_ and those scared me. I told him no to them but…he held me down and made me let him put them on me." He shivered now and the others crowded in to hear it, too. They had heard the beginning and wanted it to hear the rest. Asshole _forced_ a Sub!

"He used a whip on me, even though I begged him not to. Then he gagged me and did it some more…It was my fault, I shouldn't have gone to his place." Sam said and sighed, "He raped me. Then undid me, said I did good. Then I hit him with a lamp and ran." He buried his face in Dean's side to calm down now and it worked. Dean's scent hit his heart and he relaxed. "I've been fighting it, doing the vanilla stuff. Worked up to sex again with other men but… that wasn't what I really needed; I was too scared to go that far. Until _tonight_. I just wanted…I was told this was the safest place and then…_he_…and I _ran_…and then I met you! And then it was all so…_perfect_." Sam said gazing up at him with such love and submission, and his heart shining out of his beautiful eyes.

"You're _perfect_, Sammy." Dean reassured him and Sam hugged his leg again. This time laying his head against him, getting tired again.

"It was nice to meet you two. You are really nice. You all, too. Thanks for helping me." He said and everyone assured him he was nice, too and they were glad to do it. That he was welcome anytime. "Take me home, please?" He asked and Dean nodded.

He helped Sam up and he hugged his folks goodbye, said he'd come by later. Then took Sam to his house and cuddled him to his side, which he knew was what Sam needed right now; so he gave him that. And Sam slept pressed into him the rest of the night and smiled, feeling happy and safe finally for the first time in months. He wanted to stay here for the rest of his life, he fit here now.

And in his sleep Dean held him closer, too. Giving Sam the comfort and safety that he needed at the moment.

And his heart. Sam had Dean's heart now.

And Dean hoped he'd stay forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The Next Morning)

Dean woke to soft kisses and a hard dick against his leg. Not his own. He looked to see Sam moving against him and felt his kisses on his neck. He turned to face him now, and their lips met, and passion exploded between them. Dean's hand moved along Sam's body, savoring how perfect it was and stroked his dick now.

"I _need_ you, Daddy!" Sam whispered and Dean moaned, turned on from that word alone!

"Lay back, Baby Boy. Hold onto the bars there. Don't move." Dean ordered and Sam did as ordered, getting harder at the control Dean had over him. He moved and kissed down Sam's body, and asked, "You against a toy in your ass?" He waited and Sam smiled.

"No." Sam said and lifted a hip to enable him better access. Dean slipped in the dildo and strapped it in place with the straps to his hips, he put it on low and Sam moaned. Then he moved to his dick again.

"Ass down, be still as you can, no cumming until I say so." Dean ordered and Sam nodded.

Dean gave into his urge now. And kissed up his lover's thighs, suckled his balls, and took his dick in his mouth and sucked it, working the head then moving lower. Sam writhed from his sucking and the pleasure in his ass. Needing more and lost in it now. He'd been needing this for a while and now…he had it forever. "Daddy…" Sam said in a soft whimper and Dean paused in his sucking.

"Yes, Baby Boy?" Dean asked and saw his desire in his eyes.

"Fuck me please?" Sam asked, "It's been so long since…never been." He lost his words for a bit then got it out. "Never been touched in Love, made love to. Always fucked, just sex." He blushed. "I want it to be Love with you. Make love to me, don't just…don't _just_ fuck me."

"Never just fucking with you, Sammy. Love you too much for that to happen." Dean reassured him and got the smile, the one with the dimples. The smile he had wanted to see since he met him. "Lift your hips."

Sam did as he said and he removed the toy from him, then lubed them up and thrust in slowly, and moved inside him. He moaned softly and Sam's head fell back in submission, pleasured cries whispering from his lips. His need making him tighten on him instantly.

His hands only gripped the bars harder now. Wishing Dean's hands would do it for him.

Soon enough Dean moved forward and deeper then took his wrists in one hand, holding them tightly, pinning his arms over his head. Sam felt more desire hit him from just that one act. A loud cry came out and he said, "_Daddy!_"

"I got you." Dean said and made love to him now, moving a hand lower to stroke him in time with his thrusts and soon Sam got even tighter and hotter around him, his body arching back against him with every touch and thrust. He was close and moved harder and faster now, and still kissed him and let his lips suck and kiss along his neck and chest, sucking the nipple now, tugging his sexy nipple rings and kissing them.

Sam was crying out loudly, moans and near screams pouring through him and he came undone, bucking wildly back into Dean and so close to cumming in a way he could _never_ remember cumming before. This was _new_ and _wonderful_ and felt like it would _kill_ him if he didn't cum soon! He needed to have Dean's cum inside him, and wanted to die that way when he _did_ cum.

Thankfully, Dean was doing much the same thing and close, too. "Cum _now! _Fuck, so _close_…_cum_ for me, _Sammy!_" Dean saw stars and forgot to breathe, as his orgasms took him over, making him thrust deeper until he filled Sam with him several times and Sam came with him every time as his cum coated their torsos over and over.

He gently pulled out and ate the cum off of Sam, eagerly tasting him and loving it. Sam crawled up him and licked him off, too. Sam thought Dean tasted good, too. "You taste good, Daddy." Sam said wickedly then asked softly, "When I recover, Can I make love to you? _Please!"_ He begged.

Dean had never done that but…For Sam, he would try.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon Dean lay on his back and let Sam work him open and marveled at how good it felt. He should have done this earlier.

"You have a preference? I don't...not good at vanilla stuff…"Sam said blushing and Dean chuckled.

"Use the cuffs, the soft ones. Try the ring, I want to make this last." Dean said and lay back, "I trust you, Sam." He kissed him one last time, "I know you won't hurt me. You'll make it feel good."

"Yes, I will. I love you." Sam said and touched his face softly. "Submit to me. I would _never_ hurt you, Daddy."

"My Baby Boy…" Dean happily sighed and finally did just that, submitted to Sam fully.

And Sam thrust in and then made love to him. Slow then hard, shallow and deep at intervals. Kisses all over his body that made him feel like he was exploding from the inside. "Baby Boy!" He cried out as desire took his thoughts away and Sam's with them.

Both came screaming and doing it more, Sam making love to him for hours and then he asked Sam to spank him with the flogger, and he did, until his ass was red and welted. He'd never done this before but a peace and submission filled him and he let his own Will go. Laying still and letting Sam whip him for hours, then make love to him then flog him again and more sex, until he passed out during one final orgasms as it ripped him apart and he fell to the bed with Sam, who also passed out, and they slept.

After a few minutes, Sam stirred and removed the cuffs, massaging the circulation back into them, then felt Dean hold him close, and Sam leaned his head to his chest, submitting to Dean again, letting Dean take him Dominant role back. He preferred to be submissive and Dean knew that, too.

"You're a switch." Sam said softly, caressing his chest and Dean sighed.

"I didn't know I was." Dean admitted. Holding him close.

"There's no shame in it. Every good Dom has a switch inside them that lets them know what their Sub needs. Ones like Gordon, they don't have one so they don't know how to properly do it. It's what makes them hurt us." Sam explained.

"So I just go submissive…" Dean asked and Sam laughed.

"No, Not a strong Dom like you. You have to shut your mind off and let your body take over. Will yourself to submit. You're a Dom at heart, with a switch ability. I'm a Sub at heart, although the Dom thing was fun; it was my first time doing Dom. I liked it. I guess I'm a little bit of a switch inside, too. But I prefer the Sub thing, but…could I do it again sometime? I like making love to you." He hung his head and bit a lip. "You can say no…"

"Never say no to you. Sure, we can do it again." Dean said. "We should do dates, too."

"Real ones, with dinner and stuff?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Yes, you're worth it." Dean said and got kissed for it. Smiling happily while he ran fingers through Sam's hair, "I'm thinking we set aside one day for Date night and another for me to submit to you; we can schedule it. We're both busy but we need to make time for us. Let's do this, okay?"

"Yes, I'd like that." Sam said happily then smiled. "You are so _beautiful_ when you submit, Daddy. You should do it more."

"Okay, twice a week but that's as far as I'll go. You wheedling minx!" Dean laughed and Sam laughed, too.

"Twice a week _is_ better." Sam agreed and lay his head to his chest again. "I love you, Dean. My _Daddy!_"

"My _Baby Boy_." Dean said tired still, "I love you, too, Sam."

"You better." Sam teased and fully submitted to Dean now, sleeping contentedly in his protective, strong arms. Dean pulled him closer, and rested his head against Sam's hair. Taking Dean's scent in as Sam took his; both finding peace and happiness in it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went out to dinner the next night after they both got off work. A nice Italian place with quiet tables and low lights, very romantic. He gave Sam a gold ring to symbolize his love for him. Sam gave him an amulet he found at some Occult shop. It was different looking with rubies for eyes. It was real gold, too.

Dean took it and put it on, it was dark and dangerous, and he was, too. In his own way. But so good and _'knight in shining armor-like_', too. Sam thought so, at least.

He loved him that way.

So they set a routine. Most of the week, Sam was the Sub and, two days of it, Dean was his Sub. Both enjoyed it immensely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Six months later)

Sometimes they visited the club to see Bobby and were most welcome, sitting for hours chatting and drinking with him. Then it happened, Sam's worst nightmare walked in the door and he wanted to crawl under the table to hide. And Dean just wished he had a gun on him to blow the asshole away.

And Bobby was ready to _give_ him one.

Thankfully Jo called for security to escort him out because Gordon was going die if he didn't leave soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gordon saw him, Sam, his glorious Sub that had gotten away. They'd had fun together. He must have gotten the jitters. He could forgive _that_.

He headed to him and saw him clinging to a blond guy, terrified, and a wall of men pushed him away.

"Sam, tell them you know me!" Gordon called happily, "I forgive you, baby! I found you, why'd you run away?" He asked and was met by murderous looks and fearful hazel eyes.

"Get the fuck out. You aren't welcome here, you sick pervert!" A guy said and soon he was tossed on his butt to the ground in the alley.

"Sam!" Gordon screamed crazily and Sam hugged Dean even harder and cried.

And Dean wanted to see him dead just for that _alone_.

And Gordon had the same thought, furious at being rejected and at that other Dom taking Sam from him! He would get them for that! Then Gordon began to plot his revenge for it, starting with his Ex-Sub. He was going to make it hurt, too; just like they'd hurt _him_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Earlier that night)

Dean had thought Sam looked very good. He had finally tried his new outfit, complete with the cock cage Dean had custom made for him. He'd had to, _none_ of the others would _fi_t. Sam was just too _big_. Now he happily was serving them drinks and food. Sam really liked to do this kind of stuff. He had fantasized about doing this and now Dean was letting him. He was feeling more confident in himself and it showed.

Then he saw _Him_ and ran to hug Dean in terror.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean said worried now, "Sammy?"

"Gordon Walker." Sam whimpered and they looked.

"The black guy?" Dean said and Sam nodded fearfully. Then Dean looked at his father. Who nodded and Jo motioned for the security to get him out of there.

Gordon was shouting for Sam now and Dean rocked him to keep him from running away. "I got you, he's going away now. Never hurting you again!" He promised kissing him softly and telling him, "Close your eyes, Baby Boy. Go ahead." He pressed Sam's head to his neck and felt Sam breathe him in again, then felt him relax into him. Sam's eyes were closed tight. "I love you. You're safe now…I got you. No one _hurts_ you again. _No one!"_

Sam kissed him happily now when he saw Gordon was gone. Then they headed home where Sam would be happier and feel more comfortable. But Dean couldn't shake the bad feeling he had now.

A feeling that said that black man wasn't done with Sam or him yet. Not even _close!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A year later, Sam signed up for the Police Academy. Learned sharp shooting, martial arts, and bomb defusing. When he got out, he went into SWAT and did work with the Bomb Squad. Dean was _very _proud.

He even called his entire precinct into a room and informed them he was gay, and living with Sam. He was bringing him to the Policeman's Ball as his date. Sam did the same with his SWAT team members. Letting them know he was gay and with Dean, and was his date to the Ball.

They all were thrilled but a few, but a few threatening looks made them look away and stop judging them so much. They even moved up at that Ball to rush to meet Sam and Dean, shaking their hands in welcome, saying congratulations.

"So, when's the wedding?" Captain Johnson asked and they blushed, looking at each other. Shrugging then nodding.

"Soon." Dean promised, he hadn't planned on marriage but…"You okay with getting married, Sammy?"

Sam nodded happily, "Very okay!"

"Good, now you really are Mine!" Dean said happily and hugged him, kissing him in front of everyone and not caring, Sam kissing him back. Several watched him and he saw they were in the closet; so he didn't draw attention to them. "Husband."

"Husband." Sam agreed and they parted, going back to mingling and meeting everyone from the other's teams and precinct; each introducing them to their lover proudly.

They were married a month later and every last one of their team and precinct members came in their dressed blues, and most of the Bomb squad, too. They threw a huge party at Bobby's club and more than a few hooked up with some members there; _discreetly_, of course.

Then got back to their lives. Ready to live happily ever after now.

Until Gordon found them and shattered their lives into little bitty broken pieces.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Three years later)

Sam sat working the wires on the bomb, looking for a remote timer or switch. The others helped. "I got the timer isolated, getting ready to cut the wire. You got the explosive isolated?" Sam asked, and Jameston said, "Yes, cut it, Sam."

Then the World exploded around them and tore Dean's world to shreds.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The black man whistled happily as he watched the explosion and got into his car, driving away. One down and one to go. Smiling to himself maliciously as the ambulance that Sam used to work in sped past him to the bombing site.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stared down at the casket, closed because Sam had been decimated in the blast, too many pieces to...he cried again and stared at the ground. He tried to do his eulogy but…fell to his knees sobbing. The others took his place and read it for him. He took a leave from the force to grieve. And began to eye his gun, touching it. Cooking meals for two before remembering one of them was missing. Feeling the absence of Sam on his side of the bed; his body so cold without the warmth of his lover's body to cuddle to.

And million _other_ things he _did, saw, felt _and_ smelled_ that _never _ceased to taunt him that Sam was _gone!_

He still worked and still lived. But _barely_. Barely eating, barely sleeping, and _definitely_ counting the minutes until he died and joined him again. The others noticed and decided to find a way to help him. Starting with making him socialize with them more. Bobby was getting him to help out at the club more, as a bartender, to try to cheer him up.

And it was working. Dean actually began to joke more, laugh more, talk more about what he was feeling, and they listened every time he did. He was smiling again and seemed to be getting better.

But he wasn't. He was pretending so they wouldn't worry. The truth was that he was quietly falling apart and shattering into smaller and smaller pieces each and every day he had to be without Sam. Still counting the days until he died and got to join Sam.

He was hanging on by a thread, a really _really_ thin one that was getting ready to snap!

Until Gordon found him and put him out of his misery.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Two years later)

Dean was late. Captain Johnson's retirement party was already starting and he'd had to finish his reports. Which was what had made him run late to begin with and, as he reached to get his tackle bag out of the backseat, he was shot in the back and in the head. He crumpled to the ground and died instantly.

Gordon pulled his mask off and smiled, '_Got him!_' He thought, '_Take my Sub, will you? Treat me like trash! Now who's the trash, huh?'_ He smugly thought and walked off, forgetting the camera trained on him at the time.

And Bobby found Dean that way minutes later, when he didn't show for the party, worried.

Then Bobby felt his world shatter around him and hatred entered his heart.

And then he began to stalk Gordon, the way that Gordon had stalked his sons and systematically killed them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

It wasn't hard to link Gordon to the crimes once Bobby told them about him.

His prints were in the system, go _figure_.

His print burned into a bomb shard, and the camera catching him killing Dean. He was arrested the next day and the others got Bobby to back off from killing him; he'd be dead soon anyway. And soon was sentenced to Death by Lethal Injection, which everyone showed up for. Bastard killed their friends!

Their losses were still felt and they were missed. Both the best cops they had ever known, top in their fields and as their friends, too.

They were never forgotten.

Especially by Bobby, the man that had loved them most.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Three Years later)

Time passed and they got past it.

Bobby decided to go put flowers on their graves one day, on the anniversary of Dean's death.

He stood there staring at the graves, tears in his eyes and his heart heavy. Knowing he should put the flowers on the graves but was unable to move or stop staring. He _really_ missed them both. He was so engrossed in his grief, he didn't notice the black man who approached him with sympathy in his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The men watch him from Heaven as he stands at the grave.)

The boys watched their father from Heaven, had for years really.

"He's so lonely." Sam said, cuddling into Dean's side. "He hasn't gotten over losing us. I wish he could."

"Me, too." Dean said then sighed, spotting the black man by the tree, watching his father grieve. "Look, that guy may help him. He seems to be watching him."

"Yes, he might." Sam agreed and they watched him to see what happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(On Earth right then)

Rufus stood watching the man. He had come to visit the grave of the man his new precinct talked so much about. A good man, a hero to them. Murdered.

And he saw the man's father still paying for it years later. He thought he could fix that, too.

He approached him and resolved to talk to him, to try to help him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby's vision blurred and he soon felt a hand removing the flowers from his hands. A white rose for Sam, his favorite flower, and an orchid for Dean, his favorite as well. He looked up to watch the tall black man put the flowers on their graves for him; then come back and pull him in for a hug. Bobby thought he was very handsome and was surprised when the man leaned in and kissed him softly, and wiped his tears away. Bobby let the kiss get deepen and found himself wanting to melt into the warmth of this man, the comfort he was offering him.

The man slipped a hand up to his neck and hair, lovingly running fingers through his hair. "So _handsome_…" The man's gravelly voice said and he kissed his forehead kindly, "In so much _pain_."

Then kissed him again and Bobby fell into it this time, letting that one loving moment take his pain and grief, and all the _shit _that was eating him alive by the inch. The hungry bitch named grief and loneliness taking all he had inside, emptying him out slowly and as _agonizingly_ as she could. That one loving moment making it fade for a bit and fill him with good feelings again, if only for few minutes. To get lost and be touched, Bobby knew this was corny but he hadn't been touched for years. Had never found anyone he wanted to, not since Dean's mother died, and he'd been with Caleb who had died a few years ago. He just couldn't bring himself replace him yet. But losing Dean and Sam, it had honed the edge of his loneliness and it was cutting him up inside now.

So tired of the grief. So tired of being alone and waking up alone, of being untouched, unloved, and too old for any Dom to want. A heart no one wanted and now _this _man…_seemed_ like he _did_. And Bobby just had to let him have it, if even for a moment. He needed to loved, even if just for a brief fleeting moment; to have someone _want_ him again!

Bobby kissed him back harder and deeper, trying to make the moment last before the man left him. Unloved, unwanted, and lonely and alone…_again._ Rufus seemed to know that he needed this and let him.

"I'm Rufus Turner, the new captain at Dean's old precinct. They talked about him so I had to come to his grave to meet him, so to speak. Heard they were both great men." Rufus said not letting go of him and Bobby began to harbor a flickering hope he wouldn't ever. "They still miss him. They tell such good stories about him. Sam, too."

"All true, too." Bobby said proudly, "They were my sons, even if one of them was just adopted by me by marriage to Dean. They were my family and now…I'm alone."

"One, they were your family, blood or not. They were family. You loved them, that's all that mattered." Rufus said still smoothing hands on his back and neck, soothing him. He just wanted to ease his pain but found himself drowning in Bobby's hazel eyes. He placed a soft kiss on his lips now and got a small smile, "Two, you're not alone. Not anymore. You got me, handsome man, if you want me. I'll stay as long as you want me to."

"Forever?" Bobby said then blushed, looking away. "Sorry, got carried away. You were just…damn it. Been alone too long, now I'm saying _crazy_ shit. I just… I _miss_ them, and I wish you had known them when they were alive. They were so perfect together, so in love! So happy! Then Sam _died,_ and Dean, he…just _brok_e. Like a toy that someone broke the vital parts to and _it_ just…_he_ just stopped _living_, stopped _working_ like that _damn_ toy! He just…he _tried_ but we all saw it. He never got past losing Sam and _never_ recovered. I lost him long before he died. Gordon, _sick_ fuck that he was…" Bobby leaned his forehead to Rufus's chest to cry, "In a way, he put Dean out of his misery. Sam didn't just die that day, Dean did, too. He just was a _shell_ that got left behind to live in his place. It was hard to watch." Bobby sighed. "So _lonely_ now…keep _me? _Fuck, _sorry_, shouldn't have…" He went to pull away now, to leave. Rufus didn't let him go.

"Not alone, I said that already." Rufus vowed, "I'll take you up on that offer you made. I think I'll keep you forever, Bobby Singer. Kind of love you already, too." He smiled and said, "You were looking for a Dom, right?"

"But…I'm _too_…" Bobby went to protest then Rufus raised an eyebrow at the unspoken word Bobby couldn't get out.

"Too old?" Rufus said and Bobby nodded.

"I'm not that much younger than you, Bobby. And I'm damn sure not dead and neither are you." Rufus said succinctly, "You are _still _sexy and _damn_ attractive if I may say so. I would love to tie you up and do wicked things to you, and that should tell you just how attractive and worth loving you _really_ are. You got a _good_ heart, Bobby. If a guy can't see through you to that then they aren't worth your time." He chuckled, "I _did_ and I want to _keep_ you, baby."

"I'm yours then." Bobby said softly, lovingly, and was so happy to be _wanted_. His head stayed against Rufus's chest and Rufus's hand went to his neck, holding him there, rubbing softly against his neck. Bobby got hard at the touch, desire flared. He hadn't been touched in so _damn_ long! And this wonderful man wanted _him_…He gave himself to him right then. "My Dom."

"My Sub." Rufus said and pulled him in for a kiss, holding him close. "Let me take you out for lunch."

"Okay." Bobby agreed and took his offered hand. Happily looking up at him and feeling better than he had in years, especially since losing _them_.

After that, they agreed to date. After tying Bobby up and making love to him all night of course. Then Bobby seduced Rufus in letting him do the same a few times too.

Three months later they were moving in together, Bobby into Rufus's house and happily married him a year later. They ran the club together then, while Rufus still stayed on the force, and Bobby prayed daily that he would stay safe and come home to him.

Which thankfully, he did. Until he retired and just ran the club with his lover.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(In Heaven, the boys watch their father find happiness again.)

They hated to see him unhappy but now he was loved and no longer alone. They were thrilled for him. Rufus had been just the miracle they'd been hoping for him. The same look of growing feeling and sympathy on Rufus's face that Dean had worn as he saved Sam had been on Rufus's face that day in the Cemetery. Rufus coming into Bobby's life the way Dean had with Sam, saving him with his love and willingness to take a chance on someone who needed them and were total strangers to them.

They reflected on their lives there on Earth now. He'd saved Sam just as Sam had saved him. Died inside when Sam died. Came alive again when he'd found Sam in Heaven waiting for him. They'd both died close to their 39th birthdays, neither made it to 40. Long lives according the expected life spans of cops. Cops were often killed or hurt in the line of duty, most didn't make it to retirement. They knew that, so they weren't too surprised they had died when they did. They had wanted to be old men on a porch holding hands and kissing still but they hadn't got that. But they did get to make love and be together for all Eternity now; so they were happy now, too.

Now they headed up to their bedroom and Dean held up the cuffs. Sam happily lay against the headboard. His wrists were hooked to the bar there and he was flipped onto all fours and the cuffs twisted to accommodate that. Holding up the whip, Dean gave a wicked grin, "You've been bad, Baby Boy."

"Sorry, _Daddy._" Sam said smiling and wiggled his ass cutely.

"Ready for your spanking, Baby?" Dean asked then bit a fleshy part of his ass and a bicep, his favorite fetish lately, biting the sexy parts of his lover. Then kissed it so Sam moaned softly for him.

"Yeah, I've been bad, _need_ it." Sam said and soon moaned loudly as the whip tapped his ass.

Now the sounds of the smacks of a whip and the sounds of flesh being hit, and a pornographic moan resounded through their Heaven now. And a loud cry of pleasure.

"Oh, _Daddy!_!" cried Sam and a throaty chuckle with a lustful moan from Dean.

They had lived a good life on Earth.

And had gotten an even _better_ Afterlife.

Evidenced by their screamed orgasms that followed many Heavenly moments afterward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so did the ones they loved.

Evidenced by the love and happiness that their loved ones had finally found on Earth, too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
